camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gamerguy9889
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:1001524 10200485465315322 114264041 n.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FloatingInDarkness (talk) 07:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) re:claim I checked it, you're good to go (UTC) re:help Read this Guide, specifically the pages and WB section. It'll tell you how to make the page, and create the word bubble. Once you do that, you can start role playing. If you want someone to code the page for you, sign up here after you make the page (UTC) re:pics sizehere without the spaces. So it should look something like this: which would look like this: (UTC) re:battles I'm not entirely sure what you mean? (UTC) re:WB Let me direct you to this forum, where I wrote the instructions for another user. And on your profile? Just edit it and post whatever you want (UTC) re:page Um, on the top right, contribute, then add page. (UTC) re:WB I fixed it for you and as I said on the forum, you write when role playing. (UTC) um You have to leave the date and text as I changed it on the word bubble. You don't change the text on the template, only on the code. So just write in role playing comments, on your profile, wherever. (UTC) I already fixed it. And um, well use the code and role play? (UTC) Read the section above again.... (UTC) Well, yeah, I mean, it's your character, role play him how you see fit. (UTC) As long as you use the code I showed you above, you should be good (UTC) Wifi I'm so sorry >.<" My wifi got cut so suddenly...I have wifi issues, but I'll post now, really sorry ;~; To be honest, I like that :)) Normally order that on Starbucks..^^" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Araso=OK Okie :)) Anytime! TC There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ School I might not be on till Sat >.<" I have school ;~; Though, it's ok to continue rps chop choped :) like I post today and you post then we continue whenever we're online There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Comment On the arena page? You just edit the page, not comment. We just add it below and below each other. Reading other fights is a good example. (UTC) Traning Not forfiting, just had to go somewhere . I'm updating it now. (UTC) hey hey it's me. remember? :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 00:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) boredom nothing really. keepjng myself away from boredom, waiting for your post. lol. you? Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 03:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ;] are you on camp chat right now? Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 03:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) she WAS good yola was good before, then she got a bad history which made her hate the world. she was actually looking for a new beginning :) and yours? is he playing around? Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 04:38, August 27, 2013 (UTC) well yola likes the guy though Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 04:46, August 27, 2013 (UTC) past yola had only one boyfriend before, he left her without any reason. yola did everything for him but he just left her Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 04:49, August 27, 2013 (UTC) but they're not. she's just some random girl for him. lol Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 04:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) nope she was just so sad and alone, she's looking for someone to be with her nope she's so sad and alone. she's looking for someone to be with her Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 05:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) because you talked to her. you were that friendly. btw i posted on your new post. have you seen it? Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 05:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) hey maybe this time you wont like her Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 05:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) cos she smokes?:]Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 06:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello }} Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) re: You mean your character pages? You don't have to unless you're leaving this wiki. You can just mark your character as less active. I'll inform an admin now. You won't be. Your char will be marked as less active, if that's alright? There's no need to be sorry :) Everyone goes less active at one point. Besides, many others are not very active too, like me. Np, and thanks, I like your profile pic too c: Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 4th of November, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Archived For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your character, Nathan Keating, child of Poseidon, has been archived. Should you wish to use the same character in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will note the page(s) as "active" again for you to be able to use them. Thank you.